SmashFAQs Dating Simulator
On October 16th. JorentyIII decided to get this show on the road, mostly out of boredom. Planning phase Everything on this page is mostly for planning. Jorenty feels that minds may have changed since this has started development. Main Characters/Supporting characters First person to edit themselves into this page as the hero will be the main character of the story and potentially romance whoever is willing to be a potential romantic interest. Anyone afterwards will be crucial story characters and possibly backup heroes should the original change their mind. Just edit yourself or any character and give a brief summary of yourself. * ChibiDialga- Main bitchy heroine. She's a tsundere so, watch out. Occasionally she'll spout out some wise shit but no one cares. * JorentyIII - A random troll who decided to be in charge of this. He will occasionally abuse his omnipotence, but mostly stays out of the plot. * Link - A traveling swordsman who decides to stay in the town for the time being. He is unable to speak, opting instead to give a bunch of grunts and an occasional "Hyaa!" He is a fierce protector of anyone who seems like they would be a princess. In one route, he is Mikokiri's object of interest. In the good ending for every route however, he continues his travels, taking his new girlfriend with him. * Princess Peach - The town whore who is sick of her life and often tries to commit suicide before the player encounters her. She is very knowledgeable of the town and will tell you anything you need to know for a small price. The princess title in her name leads Link to falling in love with her after another fiasco with Bowser. Potential Love interests Again, give a brief summary of yourself or a character if you want yourself or another character to be in this. Note that main characters will be moved down here if Jorenty needs you to. * Archest-Archer - A douchebag who turns to the hero to teach him how to twerk. Easy target for a good ending for beginners. * Dark Pit- A sexy boy who easily makes anyone fall in love with him. He has a huge staff and buns of steel. Easy target for the "best ending". * Ridley - A character so huge that he is worshiped. He is the town priest and owns a church that's bigger than him. His duty to stay chaste will make him one of the more difficult targets. * Energyman2289 - a guy without much of the story, his route will focus on the main character's past. A mildly easy route. * Divine_shadow_ - The shota. Incites odd events at will because Joren bias. * iAmTheLaw45/InjusticeGods- A young girl. She studies under Lord Ridley and is committed to refrain from sex until marriage. She is one of the hardest to attain due to her vows of chastity, however she would be potentially interested in "experimenting" with someone if they were the right person (I don't even know what I'm doing or if I was supposed to edit this in here. Please excuse me if for some reason I was not supposed to do this. EDIT- Yes you can. Anyone can put in their description as long as they know what they're signing up for. -Joren * Mikokiri - A young straight girl who is easy to anger and hard to attract. She may show signs of liking you, but most of the time, that is just laughing internally at how bad you're trying to woo her over. She likes hiding in dark and tight places and knows a lot of inside info about the other love interests, such as what they like and dislike, one of the easiest ways to win her over is giving her games she wants but, she's not going to tell you what games. Also, she doesn't follow the church of Ridley so she is a wanted outlaw for it. One of the harder people to get the best ending with. * Captain Falcon- A man with a very large "bulge". He constantly gets in fights with Shirtless Ike about who is the manlier man in Smash Bros. Occasionally, he will run over haters with his Blue Falcon. * Shirtless Ike- A man without a shirt who has a long "sword". He constantly gets in fights with Captain Falcon about who is the sexier man in Smash Bros. Occasionally, he will mutter "You'll get no sympathy from me" before beating the crap out of you with Great Aether. * Robin- A man of absolute greatness. Every word he says attracts rabid fans from across the world. They can also switch genders at will. This allows for a multiple endings, depending on your taste in gender. Also, beware of the jealous waifu Tharja. * Bowser - A single father of seven who seeks out a mother for his kids while he works. He is also a giant turtle and will kidnap Princess Peach to be that mother. Moderate level route that can go sour quickly if done wrong. Category:JorentyIII's shit